


Welcome to *reads hands* the Cookie Club?

by jongkey_krisho



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College AU, Crack Fic, Drinking is involved, Happy Ending, Like seriously this is a crack fic, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rich Boys, Romance, Smut, Stress, and fights, cameos of other members and ships, college is stressful okay, friendships, i just came up with this today, someone stop me please i cant handle this much wips, your classic coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongkey_krisho/pseuds/jongkey_krisho
Summary: The beauty of being a college student is getting to reinvent yourself. And no, that does not mean getting to scarf a bag of pizza rolls (looking at you, Yuto).For these college students, on their rare to discovering the cliche of finding out who you are, you get everything from finding your true study of passion, your sexuality, and what family means to you all the way to discovering how many shirts of Hanbin can you steal before he practically pays Yoongi to whoop your ass.In other words, twelve students from different backgrounds and clubs join the Cookie Club, a typo only San could have ever done. From pirate reenactment scenes to “field trips” to the coffee shop that Wooyoung works at, as long as you have a cookie, everything will turn out okay.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 41





	1. Not a Single Smart Cookie in Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronnn/gifts), [Mintyaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/gifts), [hvrts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvrts/gifts).



“Mom, you really don’t- mom, you really don’t need to do that-” Bobby said, trying to grab the bedsheets from his mother. “Uh, mom-”

“Nonsense, Jiwon, let me handle this for you.” She laid out the bedsheets for him, ignoring his pleas of him claiming he was an adult now. “Knowing you, you’ll leave this dorm room messy in a week.”

Bobby groaned but didn’t say anything. His family was pretty excited that their oldest out of five kids was heading to college, even though he had always struggled academically to do well. It wasn’t easy, but he busted his ass during high school and somehow managed to get B’s, and a good scholarship that involved him making a video and winning first place covered a lot of his tuition on this place. 

His father had taken his four younger siblings out for ice cream, since it would be too cramped in here if they were all present. His mom did say they could all come in when it was finished, which is why she was trying to help Bobby arrange everything. 

“You should buy some plants here,” she said, adding the pillows on the bed. “Spruce up this room. I know you can’t hang pins but maybe there’s something else you can do, lights or-”

“Mom, I’m not going to buy a plant,” Bobby said. “It’ll die in here anyways. Plus, I’m still waiting for my roommate anyways.”

Ah, the dreaded roommate. Bobby was in a double, like most college students, and had yet to meet his roommate. They should have been here around the same time, so his roommate, the mysterious Jinhwan that he never contacted with the entire summer, is officially thirty minutes late. 

Bobby could only hope this was a one-time thing. If college was indeed as hard as other people say, his roommate might be fucked. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Another year to be dead inside,” Yuto muttered, collapsing on his bed. It had been a busy week, trying to get settled in. Thank god he was a sophomore and didn’t have to deal with the moving-in shenanigans that the freshmen were dealing with today. 

Yanan, unliked  _ someone  _ in their shared dorm room, took off his shoes first before collapsing on the adjacent bed. “It’s not like you did anything productive last year, anyways.”

“Excuse you, I was the leader of the Japan Club,” Yuto reminded his idiotic friend. “What did you do? Nothing.”

“I still had a social life, though,” Yanan retorted back at him. “Plus, me and Changgu have been steady for six months now.”

“Oh, you’re not going to be steady in the next five seconds if you keep talking shit.” Yuto sighed. “Man, can’t wait till next year when we get to have an apartment.”

Yanan sat up on his bed. “That reminds me, actually.” He took out his phone and started scrolling through it, ignoring a half-dead Yuto groaning about his muscle aches. “You know Shinwon, Changgu’s friend? He’s been helping out a lot of freshmen this week and said he if we wanted to head out to an event they’re having later today, you know, as upperclassmen to say ‘this university is great’.”

Yuto glared at Yanan. “You want me to  _ lie  _ to the youth? How despicable of you, let’s do it.”

***

“This is really stupid,” Yoongi said in the 40 celisius heat, wearing his black hoodie and basketball shorts. “Why did you drag me here?” 

“Because we  _ both  _ volunteered to help the freshmen,” Namjoon reminded him, taking one last sip of his boba tea drink before dunking it in the nearest trash can. “Where’s Hoseok, he never takes this long.”

Yoongi pretended to look at his watch, even though he didn’t have one on. “The excruciating heat comes here-”

“HEY GUYS!” They turned around to see Hoseok, wearing his normal headband on his forehead, dressed like he just went for a one. That would explain the sweat on his face, though they were in the middle of the sweltering heat as well. “What did I miss?”

“I wore a hoodie because I was cold and now I’m dying,” Yoongi complained. “And no, I can’t take it off because I didn’t wear anything underneath.”

Hoseok covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. “Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll buy you a drink if you want.” He dug through his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill, sprinting away to the boba truck a few yards from him, the exact same one Namjoon had bought a drink from earlier. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes at Yoongi, who was wiping sweat off his forehead. “Still think he’s not in love with you?”

“No, because Hoseok is a really great friend, and it would be dumb of me to believe our feelings are reciprocated.” Yoongi took out his phone. “How long does this thing last again?”

“Yoongi, we’re still missing two hours-”

“TWO HOURS-”

Hoseok came back to them, balancing three drinks in his hands. “I got you the tapioca, Namjoon, and Yoongi, your favorite, passionfruit.”

Even though Namjoon just finished his drink a few minutes ago, the heat made him thirsty again. “Thanks, bud,” Namjoon said, taking the drink from Hoseok. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“That’s a candy, dumb ass,” Yoongi said, taking the passionfruit boba tea. “Don’t listen to him, Hobi, he’s the one who dragged us here in the first place.”

“Yoongi, you worry too much.” Hoseok took a sip of his drink, mango, before grabbing onto Yoongi’s hand and pulling him forward. “Come on, let’s go sign up for some clubs!”   
  


  
***

“Why is no one signing up for our club?” San said, sighing as he rested his head on his palms. Him and his friend, Hongjoong, had been at their table for a good hour now, and no one was walking up to them.

Hongjoong started drawing on the signup sheet, thankful that he had a hat on to protect himself from the heat. “It’s like no one is reading our sign for the Rookie Club anyways to help rookies.”

“Definitely not,” San said, only to slam his hand on Hongjoong’s mouth when he saw someone walk up to their table. 

The guy, taller than Hongjoong, that’s for sure, was looking at them, curiously. “Are you a club?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we’re the Rookie club,” Hongjoong explained. “San would have called it the noob club but knowing people on campus, they would be offended, so we just call it rookie.”

The guy nodded. “Oh, okay, I was just asking since you guys didn’t have a sign,” he said. “But what do you guys do?”

“We just want to help new-comers with anyways,” Hongjoong continued. “I thought this would be a good club, especially for a freshman. You’re a freshman, right?”

“Yeah, I’m Si Cheng,” the guy, Si Cheng, said.

“Hold on, did you say we don’t have a sign?!” San exclaimed. “Hongjoong, the sign! No wonder no one is coming up to us.”

“The sign was  _ your  _ job, idiot! You got it printed at the library!” 

San pouted. “Don’t yell at me.” He took off his backpack from the ground and unzipped it, rummaging through his folders as Hongjoong gave Si Cheng a pen to sign up. “FOUND IT!” 

He jumped out of his seat to tape it up on the table. “I have it in English so that it can look cooler,” he exclaimed proudly. “The Rookie Club.”

Si Cheng bowed to them, saying goodbye until he bumped into someone, falling into the ground. 

“Oh, my gosh, are you okay?” the newcomer said, helping Si Cheng get off the ground. “I’m so sorry, I just really love cookies so I came here to check out.”

Si Cheng shook his head. “I’m okay, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he said, bowing. “I just wanted to sign up.”

“Oh, no worries, looks like we’ll be club mates.” The guy extended his hand. “I’m Yuta.”

Si Cheng grinned, shaking it. “Si Cheng.”

“YAY! We have two new people at the Rookie Club!” Hongjoong exclaimed, passing the pen to Yuta, interrupting his moment with Si Cheng. “Please fill out here!”

Yuta took the pen and quickly filled out his contact info. “I hope there’s chocolate chip cookies at the first meeting,” he said, setting the pen down when he was done. “What’s your favorite type of cookie?” he asked Si Cheng.

“Oh, I love the ones with white chocolate,” he said, making an ‘oh’ face and pulling out a crumpled napkin from his pocket. “I forgot I had cookies with me, another table was handing them out.”

The two walked away together, leaving San and Hongjoong alone, only when two more people came by, carrying drinks in their hands, one dragging the other one with him. 

“Look Yoongi, let’s sign up for this one!” The taller one said, taking one last sip of his drink before setting it down. “You guys have the best club name here at the university.”

San beamed. “Thank you, you guys are some of the only ones who have dared to visit.”

“Hoseok, you shouldn’t have too much sugar,” the guy named Yoongi said. “It’s bad for you-”

“Nonsense, I burn it all up by running,” Hoseok said, setting the pen down to grab his drink. “Bye! Hope you guys have a nice day!”

The two left just as quickly as they had come. 

“That’s weird, they didn’t ask what we did,” Hongjoong said. “Interesting.”

By the end of the event, nine people had signed up; the four from earlier, Junhoe, Yuto, Hanbin, Bobby, and Hyunggu.

Hyunggu was the last one to show up, pointing at the sign. “Why are you guys making a Cookie Club?” he asked. “You guys make cookies? That sounds fun!”

“No, no, it’s English for the  _ Rookie  _ Club,” Hongjoong corrected him. “We’re a club for newcomers, not cookies.”

Hyunggu frowned. “I thought ‘cookie’ was cookie in English.”

“That- that does mean cookie, I think,” Hongjoong mumbled under his breath, leaning over to take the sign off the side of the table. “Let me check-”

His eyes widened when he saw the English letters on it. “SAN!” 

San looked up from his phone. “What?”

“I said to be very careful when writing the sign in English!” Hongjoong yelled at him. He shoved the sign to San’s face. “What does this say?”

San squinted at it before eyes widening in realization. “That explained all the people earlier signing up-"

“WHAT?!”   
  
***

Wooyoung stared at the clock at the cafe. 

It was past 11 PM, but yet the cafe was as busy as ever, probably thanks to all the freshmen that arrived today. Wooyoung was also a freshman like them, but his family lived nearby, so he got to live at home instead of the dorms. It saved money, thankfully, which was a blessing considering all the loans he had to get in order to afford going to the university. 

He prepared another order, a frappe with a lot of pumps of caramel and some drizzle on it. He handed it to his coworker, Hyojong, who often looked dead inside half the time.

“Frappe’s done,” Wooyoung said, Hyojong taking it with a nod. 

“Can you do these orders?” Hyojong asked him, handing him five more slips of papers. “A group of people came in. Oh, I forgot to mention, but order 345 wanted vanilla bubbles, order 346 with the name Aron wanted extra espresso pumps. And add a ton of caramel drizzle for order 347 named Xiao-”

“Is the machine running out of ink again?” Wooyoung asked, looking at the slips that were indeed very faded. “God dang it, tell Chanwoo that we need to fix it.”

“Got it.” Hyojong turned back to the register, grabbing a medium cup. “What did you want me to write on your cup again?”

“Oh, atzv-”

  
  


***

After signing up for the Cookie Club earlier, Junhoe got the sudden urge to eat a cookie. 

There was a place nearby, called Insomnia Cookies, that sold cookies during the middle of the night. They were the best shit that have ever existed on this Earth. The softest, tastiest cookies that you would ever have in your entire life. 

He ordered a dozen cookies, his favorite being the caramel apples, so head grabbed one out of the box, the cookie immediately melting in his mouth as he closed it again to head back to the dorm. 

Hopefully the Cookie Club will make good cookies like these. He doesn’t remember how much money he has spent on these cookies his freshmen year, and now he was a junior. Thank god his family was rich, his dad a well-off CEO and his mother a model.

Still though, the cookies were in popular demand and always getting out of stock. It would be useful to learn how to make some. God sent him the Cookie Club at the right time.    
  



	2. Whoop!...ie Pies

“I’m not going to lead a club about making cookies!” Hongjoong screamed at San two hours before the first club meeting. “Are you insane?!”

Ever since last week after realizing San had made a typo and now people were signed up for this so-called Cookie Club, Hongjoong had been stressed about what they were going to do and has conveniently tried to forget about the incident until just two minutes ago when San reminded him about the meeting. 

“But a lot of those people look scary so if we cancel they’re going to find me and beat me up!” San screamed back at him, pretending to sob. “I thought we were friends!”

Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “So what are we going to do in this goddamn Cookie Club? Give them cookies every meeting and just do random shit?”

“We can still do what we had planned for the Rookie Club,” San suggested. “ _ While  _ we teach them how to make cookies!”

“What the- I don’t know how to make cookies!” Hongjoong yelled at him. “And where are we going to get money for the ingredients, anyways?!”

San shrugged. “If I knew any chaebols I would ask- hold on!” He took out his phone and started texting. “Seonghwa owes me a favor-”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the name of that idiot. Seonghwa always gave him a headache, with his stupid phrases and his constant flirting. “Seonghwa says he has practice soon, he’s not going to answer you,” he said, rubbing his temples. “We have to cancel-”

“NO!!” San fell on his knees, grabbing Hongjoong’s hands. “We have to make the Rookie Club work!! It’s just now there’s cookies involved, we can do this!”

“Oh really?” Hongjoong let go of San’s hands and crossed his arms. “How are we going to do that?”   
  


***

Si Cheng was laying on his dorm bed, typing on his phone. He finished all his assignments for his classes today with enough time to spare, though he was feeling hungry; the constant rumbling of his stomach was reminding him every five minutes. 

He was texting one of the guys that he met last week, a Japanese upperclassmen named Yuta. He had been really nice to him during the whole ordeal last week, and asked for his snap chat which soon led to a constant chat between them going. 

Right now, Yuta was reminding him of the Cookie Club meeting in half an hour, the club they both signed up for during the clubs presentation event. Yuta was a big fan of anything chocolate related, he said, and was really looking forward to learning about how to make cookies, which is what he assumed what the club was about. 

Si Cheng had been confused. Didn’t the two upperclassmen say something about it being called Rookie Club or something like that? Why was Yuta talking about cookies?

_ Why do you keep mentioning cookies? _ he sent to him on snap, waiting for a reply. All this cookie talk from Yuta was making him hungry. It was too late to head to the dining hall now, so he was going to have to wait until the meeting was over. 

Yuta soon sent him a new message.  _ I mean the sign said Cookie Club in English, _ he typed back.  _ So I’m assuming it’s about making cookies? What did they tell you? _

_ They said something about Rookies,  _ Si Cheng answered truthfully.  _ They never mentioned to me about cookies _ . 

He could see Yuta typing and deleting his message over and over, before finally sending a message.  _ Interesting. Eh, we’ll just have to see, but I’m still expecting a cookie. Do you want to head over together? _

  
  


***

Bobby took out his Tupperware container of cold pizza slices that he had stolen from the dining hall earlier and started munching on a slice, fucking around on his phone. 

College had been a really different experience then what he expected. The professors in his classes tried to act “cool” to try to relate to the students, and they all talked really fast about random concepts Bobby had no idea of.

How did college students have time to party? His professors have already given him a shit ton of homework and went to bed sobbing at 2am Friday after telling his mother everything was going really easy. God, how Bobby hated thinking. 

At least this week was going better. He did have one essay that his seminar class had already assigned to him, but the outline wasn’t due until Friday, so Bobby had  _ plenty  _ of time to do it, it was going to be easy, he was sure of it. 

He took another bite of his pepperoni pizza, wondering where the hell was everyone. The meeting was supposed to start in fifteen minutes in this classroom and no one had showed up yet. He was pretty sure other people had signed up, but who knows, maybe he was the only one who showed up. 

Bobby continued eating his pizza, not caring about the time when someone walked past the opened door, only to walk backwards when they saw Bobby alone in the classroom. 

Bobby had his mouth open, ready to take another bite when he saw the confused person. “Hello?”

“Are you supposed to be here for the Cookie Club?” the stranger asked him. 

“Uh, yeah, no one’s here yet,” Bobby said, shrugging. “I got hungry.”

The stranger looked at the plaque outside the door. “This is the wrong classroom.”

Bobby’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, this is the wrong classroom?”

“The meeting is on the third floor, not the first floor,” the stranger explained. “It’s just weird seeing someone just… eating in an empty classroom.”

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Bobby said, eyes squinting. “What if this is a prank and the Cookie Club is a big lie?”

“Woah, woah, I signed up, too, name’s Hanbin,” the guy Hanbin said, raising his hands. “Forgive me for wanting to eat a snickerdoodle right now.”

Bobby continued to glare at him until sighing in defeat, putting his pizza slice back in the Tupperware container. “If no one’s upstairs, I’m going to beat your ass,” he said, getting up from his seat. 

Hanbin just shrugged. He was used to freshmen giving him insults to try to look tough. “Sure, go ahead buddy-”

“It’s  _ Bobby _ , not buddy,” Bobby corrected him, walking past him. “I came here for my cookie, I’m going to get a cookie.”

“Yep, so did I,” Hanbin said, following Bobby. “That makes two of us.”   
  


  
***

  
  


Hyunggu was one of the last one to enter the classroom, the room filled with chatter of people. 

It looked like a lot of people here joined with a friend, as he thought it was weird that people were so eager to talk to each other. Some of them looked scary in his opinion, but at least they all had something in common: cookies!

He sat down in a chair apart from the rest, holding onto his backpack straps. He had just come back from the library after checking it out, marveling at how tall and big the building was. There must have been thousands, no, maybe millions of books in that big library, not even including the tiny libraries in each college. 

College was going to be a breeze here, he thought happily. What could be so bad about a university that had a cookie club?

Well, he  _ thought  _ it was the cookie club. He had no idea what the two friends started arguing about that day during the club event, so he just signed and walked away quickly, not wanting to get involved between them. 

He didn’t see those two upperclassmen when he walked in, though someone after him quickly rushed in, saw Hyunggu first thing, and sat down next to him. 

“Hey,” he said, extending a hand out. “I’m Yuto, you?”

“Uh, I’m good,” Hyunggu said, hesitating to shake the guy’s hand only when he realized what he just said. “No, wait, that’s not what I meant-”

The guy - Yuto - laughed at him. “Okay, Good, it’s nice to meet you.”

“No, I’m not- no, my name’s Kino,” Hyunggu said, using his nickname. His mother always told him not to give his name to strangers, so he always introduced himself as Kino. “I’m Kino.”

Yuto waved him off. “I’m just playing,” he said, crossing his arms and looking at the board. The two guys still haven’t shown up yet. “I’m really in a mood for a cookie right now.”

Hyunggu nodded. He always had a penchant for sweets, though his mother never allowed him to have any. Cookies were his absolute favorite, so he was excited for finally being able to learn how to make some. “Me too,” he said, sighing. 

He could really use a cookie right now. 

At that moment, the two guys that had been in the event came in, one carrying a big box. “LISTEN UP, BITCHES!” The shorter one said. “If you guys want a cookie, you better behave.”

“Don’t call me a bitch,” one of the guys in the back said. “I don’t even know you-”

“I call everyone a bitch, you ain’t special- San, set the box of cookies down,” the short guy said. 

  
The one named San set the box on the main desk in the front of the room. “I brought whoopie pies, so if you don’t like them, that’s your problem.”

“Some good ass hospitality,” a guy wearing a black hoodie said behind Hyunggu. 

“Okay, so I don’t care what this club is called anymore,” San said, writing some English words on the board. “But if you came here to steal free cookies, you are sorely mistaken. I have negative three dollars after buying my textbooks and loans that are going to bite me in the ass so we’re going to establish some rules here-”

“San, get on with it,” his short friend said. 

“FIRST of all,” San yelled at them, lifting up a finger. “We are going to be making a different type of cookie each week. We are not perfect, so if your batch comes out ugly as fuck, that’s not my problem, I got exams to study for,” San explained. He lifted up a second finger. “SECOND of all, everyone’s going to cooperate for ingredients-”

“I knew free food was too good to be true,” Hyunggu heard Yuto mutter under his breath. 

“Uh, Hongjoong, what were the rest of the rules we just made up earlier?” San asked his friend, Hongjoong.

Hongjoong sighed, opening the box of cookies. They were indeed whoopie pies, like San had said. “Look, this was going to be the Rookie Club but San here decided to be an idiot with the sign so now we’re responsible for giving you guys cookies for an entire semester, you guys can thank him-”

“THANKS, SAN!” someone yelled, only to get hit by his friend. “HOSEOK, WHAT THE FUCK-”

Hongjoong rubbed his face vigorously with his hands, groaning. “Okay, let’s introduce ourselves, I guess-”

At least five people in the room groaned. 

“No, if you guys want free cookies, you’ll give me your names!” San shouted, pointing at the guy in the back who said not to call him a bitch. “You, hoe! What’s your name?”

The guy sighed, realizing he’s never going to win. “It’s Junhoe, not hoe, but thank you, I’ll keep you in mind when I want to fuck someone-”

“JOKES ON YOU, THOT!” San shouted at him, grabbing a whoopie pie. “I’m straight, ha!”

“San, your bi,” Hongjoong reminded him.

San shrugged. “Sexuality is fluid and so is the blood flowing through your body which will be spilled in one second-”

“ANYWAYS! If you guys want a cookie line up,” Hongjoong told the whole group, with almost everyone immediately getting in line to grab a cookie. “Well, that was quicker than expected-”

Hyunggu decided to wait until everyone got up, with Yuto giving him a weird look. “Aren’t you going to get a cookie?” he asked him. 

Hyunggu shook his head. “I can wait, I don’t want to intrude on the others-”

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GRAB FIVE!” San was screaming at one of the guys. “I’M NOT THAT RICH-”

“WELL, I AM, BITCH, SUCK IT UP-”   
  


  
***

At night, Wooyoung was closing up the cafe, sighing. 

Despite having drunken three espressos today to stay awake, he was pretty sure he was going to fall dead any second now. Add to the fact that Hyojong didn’t show up today because his boyfriend and girlfriend both got sick so he had to take care of them, leaving Wooyoung to work double during his shift. 

He finished brooming the floor and was about to lock everything when he noticed one of the cookie displays. The displays always had to be thrown away at the end of the day, which is why the cafe owner, Chanwoo, always told them to take them for it not to go to waste. 

Eating too much sweets often gave Wooyoung a stomach ache, but he couldn’t help but feel sad for those cookies on the display. There were whoopie pies that people in the cafe didn’t seem to like; everyone always went to the chocolate chip or the sugar cookies. 

He took a paper bag and put all the cookies in there, deciding to take them home. It didn’t hurt to have a cookie every once in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be one of the most insane fics i have ever written, but you know, its kpop, they're already insane-  
> (thinks of taemin putting milk and honey and ramen)


	3. Hongjoong is Short…bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update in a while, i got depressed and felt useless and unloved, i came back tho, lol, can't wait till ateez's new comeback!

Yoongi was doing homework in his room, grumbling in frustration at the stupid math problem in front of him. Honestly, why was math still a requirement in college? Why pay for classes that you aren’t going to use anyways?

He was checking the clock in his room for the fourth time in five minutes when he heard a knock on the door, startling him at first but was clearly a blessing in disguise. 

Yoongi got up from his desk and trudged his way towards the door, ignoring how his socks got wet from the ice cube he dropped on the floor earlier that must have melted already, and opened it to reveal Hoseok on the other side, giving him a wave. 

“Hey, Yoongi, I miss you!” Hoseok said. “What are you doing, are you busy? Namjoon said he was busy studying.”

_ Technically  _ Yoongi was also studying as well, but Hoseok didn’t need to know that. “I was doing nothing,” he lied, scratching the back of his ear. Hopefully Hoseok didn’t question him, he always liked to ask questions. “I was just fucking around on Twitter, you know, the usual.”

Hoseok nodded rapidly. “Yeah, I get it, like just today, I saw a picture of a cool cat- actually, let me show you the cat,” he said, taking out his phone. “It was amazing.”

Yoongi’s eyes went wide at the mention of cats. He loved cats, he had always dreamed of marrying Hoseok and them adopting five cats together. “How dare you not send it to me when you first saw it.”

“I thought you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you,” Hoseok said, shrugging. “Ah! Look at him!” He showed the screen to Yoongi. “A light brown cat with cute black dots all over him, he looks like a cookie!” 

“He kind of does,” Yoongi admitted. “But chocolate chip is too weird for me.”

Hoseok shook his head, waving him off. “No, no, you are wrong,” he said in English. Then, in Korean he said “You just haven’t had good cookies yet.”

“Well, that’s the point of the Cookie Club, I guess,” Yoongi said. “Make cookies. Try cookies. Die from cookies.”

Hoseok sighed. “If only we could destroy the government while eating cookies- oh, they said the new meeting is tomorrow, right?” he asked Yoongi. “Yesterday was just an explanation, we’re having a meeting every Thursday.” 

Dang it. If the Cookie Club meeting was tomorrow, then that meant that Yoongi had to finish all his homework tonight, since a lot of it was due on Thursday at midnight. “Well, we shouldn’t miss the meeting,” he said, glad that he and Hoseok went together. “We need some cookies, after all.”   
  


  
***

“Did you really have to make the meetings Thursday?” Seonghwa was bugging Hongjoong later that evening. “That’s not fair, you know I have an internship during that time.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his caramel latte. Seonghwa was always inviting him to random places in the city to eat, but he often brought him here to this cafe close to campus, claiming that he didn’t drink at least one of their cappuccinos a day, he would die. Not that Hongjoong cared if this idiot playboy died or not, but Seonghwa did have a lot of cash thanks to his parents, so Hongjoong was basically getting free coffee. Can’t say no to that. 

The cafe was about to close soon, so it was pretty empty, saved by a group of writers at the corner, empty coffee drinks scattered next to their laptops. He was pretty sure one of the girls was half dead. Other than them and the staff, it was just Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone.

“You’re probably one of the only rich kids who actually like business like his parents,” Hongjoong said. “What was it that you wanted to do again?” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, grinning. “I’m majoring in Business Administration,” he explained again. “As for a specific position, I don’t know, maybe a marketing executive.”

Hongjoong made a disgusted face. “Sorry, I forgot that the true rivals between college students are business majors and everyone else,” he said, taking another sip of his latte. “Damn, this really hits the spot.”

“Aren’t you some complicated science major?” Seonghwa asked him, even though he knew the answer by heart: Biochemistry major with a minor in English, planning to become a toxicologist. He just liked teasing with him. “Like engineering or something?”

“Biochemical engineer? That’s Jongho, idiot.” Hongjoong slapped Seonghwa’s arm twice. “I already told you I’m a biochemistry major-”

“HONGJOONG!!” The two of them turned to the front door of the cafe, where San was bursting through the double doors. “WHERE ARE YOU-”

Hongjoong covered his face with his hands and laid his head on the table. “God, I hate San sometimes,” he mumbled.

San must've noticed them pretty quick, as he was now walking towards Seonghwa, waving. “Hey, Seonghwa, I didn’t know you invited Hongjoong here again.”

“Why not? He’s the love of my life,” he joked (well, that’s what Hongjoong thought.) “Might order another cappuccino, though.”

“Ah, to be addicted to caffeine, god to love how fragile humanity is,” San agreed. He held out his hand. “I’ll buy you it if you also let me buy a white chocolate mocha with extra whip cream and-”

“Don’t give me your order, do I look like a hot barista?” Seonghwa took out his wallet and gave San two ten thousand won notes. “Go crazy, I don’t care.”

“YES, THANKS, SEONGHWA!” With that, San marched his way towards the counter, where the real hot barista was already preparing something. “Hello, I would like to buy something today.”

The barista, with the name tag Wooyoung, raised an eye at him. “Uh, okay, what would you like today?” he said. 

“Oh, yeah, that, uh, just give me another cappuccino and can I have a large white chocolate mocha with extra whip cream and chocolate syrup on top?” he recited from memory. “Make it as sweet as possible.”

The barista Wooyoung nodded, typing in some numbers to the register. “Your total will be 11,300 won,” he said. 

San gleefully handed the notes to Wooyoung. “Thank you kind sir, I should forever be in your graces.”

Wooyoung raised his eye again but didn’t say anything, moving away from the register. “Hyojong! Stop texting Hyuna and come here and make a cappuccino.”

Another barista came back from the backdoor, grumbling. “I was texting  _ Hui _ , thank you very much, he’s been complaining about his sore throat,” he said. “Chanwoo already left, anyways.”

While the two made the order, San looked at the displays they had. There were lots of sweets on the display, from muffins and scones to small slices of cheesecake. There were even sandwiches and wraps too, though the case was looking pretty empty, since it was the end of the day, after all. 

There was one display that caught his eye, though. It was a tiny cookie display that showcased different types of cookies. Most of the chocolate chip and macadamia nut were gone, but there were still a handful of other flavors leftover. 

Speaking of cookies, San had to think of what cookies they had to make for the club tomorrow. Chocolate chip? Peanut butter? He didn’t know what the newcomers liked. 

The barista Hyojong set the cappuccino on the counter. “Cappuccino is ready,” he said, before stepping out from behind the counter. “Wooyoung, I’m flipping the sign, store’s close!”

“Got it!” Wooyoung shouted back, finishing the white mocha. “Here you go, enjoy your drink,” he said to San. 

“Wait, is it too late to buy those cookies?” he said, pointing at the display. “I need to buy a lot for a meeting tomorrow.”

“Uh… to be honest, those are supposed to be thrown out, they’ve been out all day and it’s protocol,” Wooyoung said. “I can’t sell them anymore.”

San pouted. “Dang it,” he muttered, grabbing the drinks. “At least I bought these drinks in time.”

“Wooyoung, just give him the cookies for free, it’s not like you're going to eat them,” Hyojong said, stepping back behind the counter again. “Then if he dies, that’s not our fault.”

“I ate the whoopie pies the other day, mind you,” Wooyoung argued with him. “Plus, don’t you always take them?”

“Hyuna and Hui are still sick, they barely even eat soup,” Hyojong explained. “Sir, just have the cookies and don’t sue us, Chanwoo would beat my ass.”

“And mine,” Wooyoung muttered, grabbing the tongs and a paper bag to put the cookies in. “If we get in trouble, it’s your fault.”

“Oh, these are just going to be for the Cookie Club,” San explained. “We give cookies to students and teach them how to make cookies, so I always have to buy cookies.”

Hyojong made a mischievous grin. “Oh, Wooyoung can join you guys, he’s really good at baking cookies-”

Wooyoung shoved a cookie in Hyojong’s throat before setting the bag on the counter for San. “Here you go,” he said. “They’re mainly shortbread cookies in there.”

“A cookie is a cookie,” San said, turning around to scream at Hongjoong. “HONGJOONG! LOOK AT THESE SHORTBREAD, THEY’RE AS SHORT AS YOU!”

Hongjoong gave him a dirty look. “ExCUSE ME-”

  
***   
  
The first official Cookie Club meeting on Thursday was a bit tense, in Yuto’s opinion. 

They didn’t have to cooperate for supplies yet, as the two leaders still didn’t decide on how to run stuff, so they brought in all the ingredients for them to use today. 

Contrary to popular belief, they did  _ not  _ start with the all famous chocolate chip cookie, no, they started with shortbread cookies for today. 

“Today we are going to be following a very secret recipe,” San was telling the group. “It’s really secretive-”

“It’s Food Network, the first result you get when you search up shortbread cookies-”

“HONGJOONG! Now is not the time for your input,” San reminded him. “But anyways, first you’re going to mix the butter and the sugar-”

“1 cup?” Si Cheng asked. “Am I reading the board right? Doesn’t that sound like a bit much?”

Hongjoong shook his head. “You’ll be surprised how much sugar is used in desserts,” he said. “Plus, this recipe makes around twenty cookies, so it’s not that bad."

Yuto tried not to think about how much cake he ate earlier today at the dining hall.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned and saw the guy Kino. “Have you ever tried shortbread?” he asked him. “I don’t think I’ve ever had it.”

Yuto doesn’t even know what a shortbread cookie is, but it’s a cookie, it can’t be  _ that  _ bad. “To be honest, no,” he admitted. “But I think it’s like a sugar cookie? I don’t know.”

Some guy at the front, the one who was called a bitch last time (or hoe? Was he called a hoe? Yuto doesn’t remember either - he had bad memory problems, as Yanan liked to say) spoke up. “Why is there chocolate listed as one of the ingredients?”

“I don’t know, let’s find out!” San said. “Thank god this recipe is short, though, like Hongjoong over here-”

“If you call me short one more time, I won’t hesitate to beat your ass,” Hongjoong said. 

“Short short short- OW! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT WHISK AT ME?!”   
  


Hongjoong turned his attention back to the bowl in front of him. “So we are going to mix the sugar and butter together- SAN!” he turned to face San, who had thrown a wooden spoon at him. “Don’t make me fight you here in front of everyone.”

A guy up in the front, the other Japanese in the room, took out his phone. “Tell me when you guys are going to fight so that I can record.”

“Oh come on, they’re not going to fight,” another guy, Hanbin, said. “The oven is on, they’ll burn down the building if they do-”

San grabbed the bag of flour that was in front of him and Hongjoong along with a measuring cup. “I have a weapon,” he threatened. “You don’t want to get messy, do you? Seonghwa invited you to the cafe again-”

“I don’t like that idiot,” Hongjoong said, grabbing the bag of sugar and a spoon. “Don’t you dare throw that flour at me-”

San scooped out a cup of flour and inched closer to Hongjoong. “Remember when you stole my Hersheys yesterday, huh? And I said you were going to pay back for it?”

“I LITERALLY PAID YOU BACK BY GIVING YOU A DOLLAR BILL!” Hongjoong shrieked, which proved to be useless as he was soon covered in flour.

And a chaos was about to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you might see more of some characters in the beginning because relationships are just started to form, but I promise you'll see some of everyone.


	4. Chocolate Chip in My Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, im really sorry for the late updates, some things are going on with my life, from more work hours, depression, family problem, covid 19 issues, so things are taking some time. nothing is being abandoned, however! i promise im working to staying on track.

Despite the gigantic mess they made not even in the first ten minutes of the club, they somehow managed to make cookies. 

To a stranger, if they saw Bobby’s cookies they would think it turned out like shit, but they were actually better than what he expected. For one, he didn’t burn down the oven (that had actually been another member in the club, some scary ass guy named Yoongi) nor did he spill a shit ton of ingredients (cough cough the two leaders). They tasted okay in his opinion anyways. 

He took out one of his Tupperware containers and organized the shortbread cookies in there, wanting to save them for later. Maybe he’ll give one to his roommate, he thought, that is, if Bobby ever  _ saw  _ him. Or maybe they can be for his first midnight snack, yeah, that’ll be good. 

Bobby reached out to grab the lid to close the container shut, only to accidentally swipe it across the counter and to have it land on the floor. Letting out a string of curses, he bent down to grab it only to realize that someone did it sooner. 

Looking up, he was face-to-face with some random club member (cut him some slack, he hasn’t even been in this university for two weeks, he wasn’t going to know shit.) However, this club member looked really familiar…

Oh, yeah, the guy who saw Bobby eat cold pizza in the wrong classroom.

“You dropped this,” the guy said, pointing out the obvious. He handed the lid back to Bobby. “I see you collect Tupperware.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, snatching the lid from him to close the container shut. “I’ll like to hear you say that when your cookies turn stale as shit,” Bobby said, stuffing the container in his backpack. 

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a  _ bad  _ thing.” 

Bobby started muttering to himself. “Great, I don’t even know this person’s name and he starts acting like he has wisdom.”

“It’s Hanbin, for your information,” Hanbin said. “And you’re  _ Bobby _ , not buddy if I recall correctly.”

“Well,  _ Hanbin _ , enjoy your stale ass cookies.” Bobby lifted up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. “That is, if you even  _ made  _ good ones.”

Hanbin took out something from his pocket wrapped in napkins, unwrapping it to reveal the cookies he made. “I thought they turned out okay,” he said. “I’ll just eat them really fast before they turn stale.”

Bobby stared at Hanbin’s cookies, only to mentally deflate. He had no idea what the fuck Hanbin was talking about, but his turned out  _ perfect _ . Like, insanely perfect. If Gordan Ramsay saw them, he would literally have nothing to criticize. Hanbin could earn a Michelin star. 

“Welp, that’s another thing I can’t do in this fucking university,” Bobby mumbled to himself.

Hanbin frowned. “What do you mean? You’re a freshman, right?”

“That doesn’t mean shit,” Bobby said, taking out his phone. He had a ton of homework that he needed to complete if he didn’t want to fall back on his classes and he had no idea how to get back to his dorm. “Enjoy your perfect cookies.”   
  


***

  
  


After the club, Yuta invited to take Si Cheng off campus for dinner. Since Si Cheng was a freshman (and a foreigner, to top that), he didn’t know much about the city, so Yuta thought it would be a good idea to show him all the stuff you could do. 

He hadn’t eaten dinner and he  _ really  _ needed to eat something nutritional before he wolfed down the entire batch of shortbread cookies he made, so it would be best if they had dinner first. 

They went into a normal Korean restaurant sitting at a booth towards the back, and Si Cheng looked at the menu with great interest. 

“Is it bad that I have no idea what these dishes are?” he said, staring at the pictures with awe. “This one looks tasty,” he said, pointing at one of the pictures. 

Yuta leaned forward to read it. “Looks like the marinated ribs,” he mentioned. “Yeah, short marinated ribs, I’ve heard good things about that.”

Si Cheng smiled. “Well, I’m going to get those, then,” he said, setting the menu down. “What do you always get?”

“Here, I’m a big fan of their Kimchi stew,” Yuta said. “You know Kimchi, right? If you don’t, all Koreans that you know will think you’re a spy, along with not knowing EXO.”

Si Cheng tilted his head, confused. “EXO?” he asked, shrugging. “I don’t know them, I only like Jay Chou.” 

“Oh boy, we got some quick learning to do before the fangirls get offended,” Yuta said, taking out a notebook from his backpack. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you catch up.”   
  


  
***

  
  


Hongjoong turned off the shower in the dorm showers and grabbed his towel, drying himself off fully before wrapping it around his chest and legs. 

Even though he had already showered together, San wanted to be a fucking idiot during the Cookie Club meeting (which, honestly, was to be expected.) You can always trust San to do an impromptu food fight; once he threw tomatoes at Jongho out of reflex when Jongho sneezed. 

He grabbed his caddy and cell phone and got out of the showers, heading out of the bathroom to run down the hallway to his room quickly before anyone could see him. 

Hongjoong opened the door to his room and set his stuff down on the floor, shutting the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he sighed a breath of relief that no one had caught him-

“Hongjoong! So that’s why you were taking so long!”

He opened his eyes up again rapidly, only to find Seonghwa standing in front of him. 

Of course, he screamed. 

Seonghwa covered his eyes. “Sorry, sorry!” he said, turning around. “I didn’t know you were showering!”

“ _ WHY  _ would you just wait in my room?!?!” Hongjoong continued to yell, wrapping his towel tighter around his body. “Don’t look at me!!!!”

“I’m not! I’m not! Not looking, don’t worry!!” Seonghwa tried to reassure him. “Sorry!!” 

Hongjoong sprinted towards his dresser and grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find, a pair of basketball shorts and his pink hoodie, not saying a word as he changed quickly. 

After a few seconds of silence, Seonghwa spoke up again. “Are you done-”

“Can you  _ not _ ?!” Hongjoong threw his towel over the back of his desk chair. “Okay, now turn around and head out-”

“Wait, I wanted to invite you somewhere Friday evening.” Seonghwa turned around, eyes widening as he took sight of Hongjoong. “Wow. You look good as always-”

“Haha, really funny,” Hongjoong muttered. “You  _ really  _ came into my room to invite me somewhere tomorrow?”

“I mean, I thought it would be a good idea to ask you in person,” Seonghwa admitted, shrugging. “Have you had dinner yet?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at his dumb comment. “No, and I don’t plan to,” he said, grabbing his backpack off the floor and setting it on his desk. “I have to finish some lab reports due next week.”

“Oh, right, your physics degree,” Seonghwa joked. 

“It’s not  _ physics!! _ ” Hongjoong screamed, turning around. “Seonghwa, get out!” 

“But-but you have to eat something- no, don’t push me out.” Seonghwa resisted Hongjoong’s arm pulling, thankful that he was stronger than the latter. “Can we order pizza?? We should order pizza.”

Hongjoong got off of him and headed to his desk. “Get me bacon and pepperoni,” he said, pulling his desk chair away to sit down. “And don’t bother me, I  _ really  _ have to finish this lab report.”

“Oh, fuck, I have a business report.” Seonghwa plopped himself on Hongjoong’s bed, taking out his phone to order some pizza. “We got a lot of work ahead of us.”   
  
***

It was Thursday evening again, the cafe set to close in ten minutes. 

Wooyoung was drying the blender he had been using, hoping no more people would come in and order frappes. He wasn’t supposed to work today, anyways, but Chanwoo had some important family thing come up, so he left him and Hyojong to close today. 

Speaking of Hyojong, he wasn’t even doing anything productive at the moment; right now, he was leaning across the counter scrolling through some pictures that either Hui or Hyuna must have sent him. “Yo, remind me to head to the store afterwards to buy some more carrots-”

“Hyojong, the cafe is going to close in, like, ten minutes,” Wooyoung reminded him, setting the dried blender down. “And if you keep making them chicken noodle soup they’re going to kill you.”

“Excuse  _ me  _ for wanting to take care of my boyfriend and girlfriend,” Hyojong said, still paying attention to his phone. “Yo, can we switch shifts Saturday? Hongseok wants to drive to some store an hour away from here and is too scared to go alone.”

Wooyoung nodded, grabbing a rag to wipe the counters down. “The same Hongseok who manages to attract bad luck everywhere? Good luck, I guess.”

Hyojong opened the class case. He had accidentally made a shit ton of chocolate chip cookies today so now there were huge amounts left over. “Yep, I might die, don’t worry, I already took care of my will.” He grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite, not even chewing for three seconds before swallowing. “Do you think Hyuna and Hui can eat cookies now? Or maybe I should save them for tomorrow-”

Even though the cafe was set to close in approximately five minutes, someone bursted through the door at that moment. “IS IT TOO LATE TO BUY A LARGE WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA WITH EXTRA WHIP CREAM AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON TOP?!?!”

Hyojong had no idea what he just said but shrugged. “Go ahead, have it for free for all I care,” he said, grabbing a large mocha cup. “You want free cookies, too?? Go crazy.”

“You know we’re not supposed to give them out at the end of the day,” Wooyoung reminded him. 

“Wooyoung, this is the same psychopath we gave the other cookies last time, he looks alive and healthy, doesn’t he?” Hyojong asked. “Sir, are you sure you’re alive and healthy?”

“YEP!” the guy said, standing in front of the counter with a beaming smile. “Definitely not staying up late to do homework like my back-stabbing friend Hongjoong.”

“Oh, those are the worst,” Hyojong said, grabbing a sharpie. “What name do you want on the cup?”

“Oh, my name is San!” the guy San exclaimed. “Large white chocolate mocha-”

“With extra whip cream and chocolate syrup,” Wooyoung repeated from memory, taking the cup from Hyojong. “I’ll make it, don’t worry.”

Hyojong grabbed the plastic bag and dumped a handful of the chocolate chip cookies in there. “You’re the one responsible for the Cookie Club, right?” he asked San. “You said you make cookies?”

“Yeah, but me and Hongjoong aren’t very good at it,” San admitted. “But we made a promise to the club members so we have to keep it.”

Wooyoung set the mocha down for San and handed him a straw. “It’s not that hard to make cookies,” he said, grabbing the bag of cookies from Hyojong and giving it to San as well despite knowing that they technically shouldn’t. “You just have to remember to chill the dough, that’s really important, and prevent over-spreading, checking the temperatures, and also, cooking times don’t really matter-"   
“Damn, you should run your own cookie club or something,” Hyojong said.

Wooyoung glared at him. “You really exaggerate-”

San grabbed a cookie from the bag and took a bite, immediately moaning in ecstasy. “These cookies are  _ so  _ good!!!!” he screamed, his mouth still half full. “Who made it?!?!”

“Technically, I did, but it’s his recipe,” Hyojong said, pointing at Wooyoung.

San shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and got on his knees, bowing down. “Please, I am begging you to join the Cookie Club,” he said. “Hongjoong and I can’t do shit and I can’t let this club fail.”

Wooyoung stared at San, sighing. He did not have the capacity to handle a club, but also he didn’t want to waste time arguing. “I’ll join your Cookie Club,” he said, admitting defeat. “What do I have to do?”   
  


  
***

Jinhwan was walking through the campus at midnight, his headphones at a high volume. He needed to print out an assignment at the library and check out some study materials, so it was going to be some time until he headed back to his dorm to sleep. 

He took a small bite of a cookie that his roommate had given him. Shortbread, he realized, though he was more of a chocolate chip fan. Yes, he was a very simple man with very simple taste, but could you blame him?

Jinhwan ate the rest of the cookie quickly before walking into the library, lowering the volume of his music. 

He was, indeed, there for a while. As a freshman, he still had no idea how the printers work, so it took some getting used to. Not to mention how the fucking  _ catalog  _ worked. It took him a good forty minutes to find one Tagalog dictionary. 

It was almost 2 am and the library was due to close soon, so Jinhwan left and started to head back to his dorm, thinking about sleep when his stomach started to growl. 

Oh, right, he didn’t have dinner tonight. 

Sighing, he got out his phone to try to find something. All the on-campus dining locations were closed, so that was out. His roommate had food in tupperware containers, but Jinhwan neither wanted to ask nor thought the guy was still awake, so that was out, too. 

On his Google maps, it said there was a cookie place opened nearby, Insomnia Cookies which was specifically made to be opened at these hours. It looked a little pricey on the app, but Jinhwan was in desperate need for food, so he made his way there. 

When he finally reached the location, his eyes were getting  _ really  _ droopy, but he knew he needed food in his system. So, he entered the shop and took out the last twenty in his wallet, staring at the menu, unsure of what to order. 

Other than the employees, there was only one other person in the shop with him, some chaebol-looking guy in expensive clothing. Who wears expensive clothes while shopping for fucking cookies at 2 am? Stupid people, that’s who, Jinhwan thought. 

An employee finally reached the register. “How may I help you today?” she asked Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan pointed at the menu. “I just want some chocolate chip cookies,” he said. 

The employee made an apologetic face. “Sorry, we just sold our last batch,” she said. “And our track doesn’t come until tomorrow.”

“You just sold- what?” Jinhwan asked. “I- okay, I guess,” he muttered, turning around to head out. “Sorry.”

He stood outside of the store, sighing. There weren’t other places around here opened, so maybe he’ll just have to sleep on an empty stomach. This is what he got for skipping dinner to finish an assignment-

“Hey, you.” He turned around to see the guy from the shop, the one who had been on his phone. He had a box in his hands. “You wanted chocolate chip cookies, right?”

Jinhwan shrugged. “Yeah, but they say they ran out,” he said. “I can’t really do anything.”

“No, it’s fine,” the guy said, opening the box. Inside there were chocolate chip cookies, to Jinhwan’s dismay. “You can take some if you want.”

Jinhwan raised an eye. “Uh- okay, I guess?” he said, taking one of the soft cookies. “Thanks, I guess, you didn’t have to."

“No, it’s fine,” the chaebol guy said. “I already had too many cookies today, anyways.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want a cookie rn


	5. Cookie and Swear Jars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been a while, i hate working and being sad, but anyways, im going to have to decide a schedule soon for my stories before i go insane or something.

Yuto was  _ really  _ regretting letting Yanan borrow his sunglasses today, because when he went outside to head to the Japan club meeting, the sun was getting in his  _ eyes _ . Like, a lot. He wanted to fucking die. 

He had his cap on backwards but he had to change it the other way but had change it to wear it correctly in order for the sun not to be in his fucking way and oh, how he felt bad for his retinas at this very moment. 

Thankfully, Yuto was able to make it on time to the Japan Club early, squinting and all, without making a fool of himself, already recognizing some of his friends in the club like last year.

Kenta was the first to notice him, waving him over with his free hand, as the other one was busy holding a sashimi roll on chopsticks. “Yuto!!! It’s been years man!!!” he said in English trying to act cool. 

Yuto  _ literally  _ saw him last week at the canteen where Kenta was arguing with his friend Sanggyun whether the leader of Arashi or the leader of Shinhwa would win in a fight, but Kenta also forgets his own birthday, so it’s understandable. 

Japanese usually refer to others by their family name, so Yuto gets called Adachi all the time. However, him and Kenta have friend groups without a single Japanese, so they’ve gotten used to talking about others with their real names instead. 

Yuto waved at him as Kenta came running forward to him. “How can it have been years if I met you last September, idiot?” he said in his native Japanese.

Kenta stuffed the sashimi into his mouth and didn’t even half chew it before speaking again. “Man, you don’t get hyperboles,” he said, swallowing. “Wow, this was some good sashimi, Momo got her boyfriend Heechul to buy them for us, even though he already graduated.”

“Yo, I’m gonna miss Heechul buying us shit,” Yuto agreed. That man was used to buying a ton of food because of his large group of friends. “Did Momo finally persuade Sana and Mina to join this year?”

Kenta shrugged. “No idea if they show up, they’ve been busy stalking that one dude, Kang Daniel- oh shit, Nako persuaded Sakura to come and some other girl, I’m trying to think…”

Yuto looked around, trying to take in the amount of people here. Despite being a university in Korea, there was a surprising amount of Japanese here at the school, and it was always nice to meet other people that shared a few things in common with you - he hasn’t met a  _ single  _ Japanese in this school that hates soba noodles. 

“Yo, Adachi!!” Yuto turned around to see Takuya run after him, a mochi in his mouth. “Guess what! There’s another Yuto here!!”

Yuto rolled his eyes. “Dude, there were two Yutos in my high school back in Nagano.”

“No, this dude is from Osaka, I think, but he’s Mizuguchi Yuto,” Takuya explained. “Yo, there’s also another Osaka kid here, too, but he’s not a freshman, he’s a sophomore I think-“

“Wow, Terada, you’ve been thinking a lot today,” Kenta joked, raising his chopsticks to poke him. “That’s a first-“

“Shut up, Takada,” Takuya told Kenta. “At least I can  _ think.” _

“Okay, well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to get soba noodles,” Yuto said, pointing to the table where the food was, where Momo was currently being choked by Sana - so Sana _did_ come. “I’ll be right back-“

“Hold on, let me introduce you to Mizuguchi!” Takuya grabbed Yuto’s arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. “You got to meet him and the other Osaka dude Nakamoto.”

Yuto rolled his eyes but agreed to let Takuya pull him away. He  _ was  _ leader of the Japan club last year despite having been a freshman (it was always decided by playing the kendama game which he was good at, and who were they to question tradition?) so it would probably be best if he met as much people as possible, especially newcomers. 

Takuya pulled him towards a group of two guys talking. “Mizuguchi, look, here’s the other Yuto I was talking about! He’s Adachi, though.”

Mizuguchi Yuto bowed down to Yuto. “Nice to meet you,” he said. “I’m Mi- uh, yeah.”

Yuto gave him a grin. “Nice, two Yuto’s, we’ll be able to achieve world domination soon enough-“

“Well,  _ that  _ was a big jump,” Takuya said. “Besides, all the Minhyuks and Jisungs will accomplish that first.”

“Yo, my friend Jaehyun, his cousin Jisung is tall as fuck, but he breaks everything, I  _ doubt  _ he’ll be able to do world domination,” the guy who must be Nakamoto said. He looked quite familiar in Yuto’s opinion. “He can’t even hold an egg.”

“Yuto here, his friend Yanan once bought a hundred carton of dozen eggs and his boyfriend Changgu kept dropping them,” Takuya was reciting from experience; he, unfortunately, had been there when Yuto’s friends were being idiots and trying to egg Hongseok’s car as a joke. (To be fair, Hongseok accidentally sprayed chocolate syrup all over Wooseok’s room the day before.)

“Eh, eggs are okay I guess,” Mizuguchi Yuto said, shrugging. "I like them better in cookies, though-“

Cookie, cookie, cookie…

COOKIE! 

Yuto’s eyes widened in realization. “YOU!” he pointed at Nakamoto. “You’re in the cookie club!!”

Nakamoto’s eyes widened as well. “Ah, shit, I knew Yuto was familiar, I thought it was because it was familiar to my name, Yuta-“

“Hold on, a COOKIE club? This I got to join,” Takuya said, practically jumping up and down. “Adachi, when’s the next meeting, I wanna go, I wanna go-“

“It’s on Thursdays at 6,” Yuto explained, already knowing Takuya’s response. “Sorry, Terada.” 

Takuya pretended to fake sob. “Damn my need to be in an orchestra.”

“Every Japanese parent’s dream,” Nakamoto (or, Yuta, Yuto assumes.) “Play violin, be straight, and be a doctor.”

“Nah, fuck violinists, I play double bass,” Takuya said. “Sucks not fitting those three criteria.”

  
  


***

  
  


“FUCK, FUCK,  _ FUCK,”  _ Yoongi was shouting as he ran around his room in socks, trying to find where he left Hoseok’s charger that he let him borrow. “Fuck, where’s Hobi’s charger-”

“My charger?” Hoseok appeared in the doorway, hands in pockets with his usual grin on his friend. “It’s find if you lost it, I lose it all the time-”

Yoongi turned around and screamed when he saw Hoseok, not knowing the latter was there.

“I’m sorry, I’ll replace it, I swear!” Yoongi shouted at the love of his life - not that Hoseok knew that, obviously. “It was an accident-“

Namjoon appeared behind Hoseok, out of breath; Hoseok had challenged him to run up the stairs, and obviously Namjoon came in second place. “Jesus fucking Christ, Yoongi, stop screaming about the damn charger,” he said, his hand on the doorway as he continued to breath. “ _ Fuck _ -“

“You guys say that word  _ way  _ too much,” Hoseok said, coming into the room to sit on the little bean bag that Yoongi always sat at. “You guys need to be more positive! Why don’t we do something fun?”

“Can’t, I’m heading to Jin’s place after we eat dinner,” Namjoon said. “He was yelling in the phone about forgetting all about a five-page essay due at midnight.”

“Oof, that sounds like a fucking nightmare,” Yoongi said, taking out his drawers again and stacking at this desk. “Aha! I found that motherfucker!”

Hoseok slapped his face. “Never mind.”

“Why don’t you two do something after dinner?” Namjoon suggested, ignoring Yoongi’s face of  _ don’t fucking do this, man.  _ “I think Taehyung said there was a new arcade that opened up here the other day-“

“Your little brother is so smart!” Hoseok exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Yoongi, are you excited- why the long face?”

Yoongi, who had been giving death glares to Namjoon, changed his expression in an instant when he saw Hoseok look at him. “Nothing, his little brother is just insane.”

“You already forgave him for putting mayo in your shoes,” Namjoon said. “For the last time, that was meant for me.”

“Oh my god, my cousin Jungkook did that to me once,” Hoseok said. “Gen Z is  _ truly  _ terrifying.” He turned to look at Yoongi. “Are we heading to the arcade, then? That’ll be fun, right?”

The  _ arcade?  _ With  _ Hoseok?  _ His crush since, like,  _ forever?  _ Was he insane like brother Taehyung?

“I got stuff to do after dinner,” Yoongi said, shrugging as he tried to calm down his beating heart. No, he couldn’t risk being alone with Hoseok for a full hour or two. “Sorry.”

He regretted it as soon as he saw Hoseok’s face fall, but before Yoongi could even think of anything, Hoseok grinned again. “It’s okay,” he said in English before switching back to Korean. “We can do it another day, right Namjoon? Maybe you should invite your brother and I’ll invite my cousin!”

“Eh, I guess I can bring Tae-tae,” Namjoon said. “That’ll be fun for him- yo, we should probably head to dinner before Jin fucking blows up my phone again,” Namjoon reminded them.

Hoseok got up from the adored bean bag. “I’m going to make a swear jar one of these days,” he said. 

“I’ll go fucking broke,” Yoongi said, trying to calm down his nerves. God, why did love have to be so hard???

***

In the canteen, Bobby and his roommate, Jinhwan (a rare appearance, he knew) managed to head to dinner together, figuring it would be best to go together than to go separate and look like complete losers. 

Bobby had his backpack with him, his Tupperware recently washed and cleaned, ready for more food to be stored in them. He would get hungry a lot during the day but he couldn’t buy ingredients to make food nor could he afford so much take out, so it was vital for him to have some stored in case he ever got hungry or forgot to eat until very late at night when the dining halls were closed. Sure, it might be…  _ stealing _ , he guessed, but you gotta understand, he was hungry.

Jinhwan had his backpack with him, too, ready to go to the library after to work on some stuff again. He had gone back to his dorm to put away his philosophy and calculus textbooks and came to pick up his Japanese workbooks (hey, he couldn’t carry  _ everything  _ in his bag, cut him some slack.) but as his roommate pointed out, the canteen was set to close soon, and Jinhwan not wanting a repeat of last time (more like the past  _ few  _ times) decided to head out with his roommate to eat. 

The two grabbed a simple meal of chicken and rice, eating in silence. No one knew much about the latter, and as they were both practically introverts, neither was going to start a conversation with the other as well. Not that they minded, though; just the fact that they weren’t eating alone was a huge accomplishment in itself.

Well, that  _ is  _ what Bobby thought the rest of dinner was going to be like until he grabbed both a forkful of chicken and his glass of water, ready to drink after he was done chewing. Apparently, he must have not stabbed the chicken that well, as it unfortunately fell into the glass of water. 

Bobby’s eyes widened. Really? Did his chicken just  _ do  _ this to him? Seriously?? And now he couldn’t even drink his water too!

As Bobby frantically tried to take out the piece of chicken out of the water glass (it was no use, though), he couldn’t help but hear Jinhwan in front of him stifle a laugh in front of him. 

“This isn’t funny!” he said, taking out that poor piece of chicken from there. “My drink? How am I supposed to have my food with no drink?”

“Okay, one, that’s hilarious, and two, did you accidentally just quote spongebob right now?” Jinhwan said, now not being able to control his laughter. “I’m sorry, that just made it even better.”

Bobby wanted to stay made at the fact that his water was now useless, but he couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I guess I accidentally did,” he admitted, not realizing he quoted the cartoon. “My siblings at home always watched it, so it must have been out of habit,” he explained. 

“Oh, siblings, that’s cool, I don’t have any,” Jinhwan said. “I always wondered what it would have been like to have an older or younger sibling.”

“It can… it can be a handful sometimes,” Bobby admitted. “Sometimes they’re little devils, I guess, but they’re really cool and chill, though me ever having my own room was always going to be out of the question.”

Jinhwan didn’t even have his own room back home, having to sleep on the living room floor, but thought of the idea of having a room with a few siblings running around screaming. “Sounds like it’s been more peaceful here.”

“Oh, definitely, I don’t have to worry about my sister Jisoo making me braids in the middle of the night,” Bobby said jokingly.

Deep down, though, he  _ did  _ kind of miss it. Jisoo always did it at least once a week and Bobby doesn’t remember the longest time he’s gone without those braids. Or how long it’s been to find his younger brothers going through his closet, trying to do a “fashion show”. How long since he and his siblings would sneak to the kitchen to try to steal some cookies from the cookie jar. How long since he’s had his mother’s pork bellies. Her plants. Heck, he bought himself a succulent the other day despite hating plants, since his mom always loved them. He named it ikon with a k, though, to make it sound cool. 

“Man, I actually miss being able to wake up at night,” Jinhwan said, sighing. “You actually get sleep?”

“Pfft, fuck no, I hate all these stupid gen ed classes,” he said. “I just wish I could go back to high school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in october we have:   
> seventeen, nct2020, izone, monsta x, blackpink, bts?, everglow, taemin part 2?   
> we're going to fucking die


	6. Cookie Cut this Out of My Life

Since Wooyoung promised to switch shifts with Hyojong, that meant that he worked Saturday morning instead of the afternoon while Hyojong was off risking his life with Hongseok. 

He was off to clock out at 12, so since 11 he’s been staring at the clock every five minutes, slowly counting down the minutes till he was able to escape this sickening sweet place where Chanwoo, his boss, was now making a new recipe for mochi cookies. 

“Come on, I’ve  _ never  _ heard of mochi cookies being a thing,” Chanwoo said, trying to hand Wooyoung the cookie, Wooyoung slowly leaning away from him. “You have to try it, I would ask Hyojong but he doesn’t come in until four since he traded shifts with you.”

Wooyoung stole another glance at the clock. 11:31 AM. 29 more minutes, gosh, how he  _ hated  _ how he needed to work for money. “If I eat that, I’m going to throw up,” Wooyoung said truthfully. “I  _ really  _ can’t handle any more sweets today.”

“Oh, all right, wouldn’t want you getting sick on a Saturday afternoon,” Chanwoo said. “But you should take a batch anyways and eat them when you can, you’re an excellent baker and I could really use some tips, not gonna lie.”

“I mean, I guess,” Wooyoung said, shrugging. “I’ll let you know.”

Chanwoo put the cookie back on the tray and lifted it off the counter. “Well, I’m going to go put them away for now so that they don’t get cold and stale,” he said, heading towards the back. 

Wooyoung nodded when he heard the front door opened, turning his head around to see who entered the store-

“I NEED A LARGE WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA WITH EXTRA WHIP CREAM AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON TOP!” the guy who Wooyoung now recognized as San screamed, running towards the front counter and slamming his hands on it. “I’M ABOUT TO DIE!” 

Wooyoung widened his eyes at the sudden outburst but got over it two seconds later. He dealt with customers like this everyday. “Your total will be 6,200 won-"

“CHOI SAN, I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!” Wooyoung looked towards the entrance where he saw another guy there, murderous glare on his face. “DEADASS!”

“COME ON, SEONGHWA, I’M SURE YOU DIDN’T LOOK _ THAT  _ BAD IN FRONT OF HONGJOONG- please give me a mocha, I’m begging you,” San said, screaming the first half to this Seonghwa and whispering the second half to Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa. “Sorry, sir, but my boss doesn’t approve any more murders to happen in the cafe anymore,” he said with an unapologetic face. 

Seonghwa came to stand next to San, who was inching away in fear while Seonghwa looked at the menu board, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, instead of his death, I’ll just have a cappuccino, then,” he said. “How much will that be in total?”

“11,300 won,” Wooyoung said. 

“You talk about murdering me and now you’re buying my  _ drink _ ?” San asked Seonghwa in disbelief. 

“Did you not just hear the man, his boss doesn’t allow any more murders,” Seonghwa reminded him, handing Wooyoung a twenty thousand won note. “Keep the change, sorry for his screaming-”

“I AM NOT SCREAMING!” San screamed. 

Wooyoung completed the order and placed the remaining won into his tip jar, which he was going to take home at the end of the day. “I’ll be right back and make your orders,” he said, heading away from the register to prepare their drinks. 

As he prepared to make the cappuccino first, he could hear the two friends argue behind him, and while usually Wooyoung would wish they wouldn’t make so much noise, there was a group of seven teenagers sitting towards the back with one shouting about his watermelon, so the cafe was already being loud in general. 

“Hongjoong isn’t that shallow and you know it,” San hissed at Seonghwa. “He is  _ my  _ best friend and I know him, and I don’t deserve murder like this.”

“You don’t understand anything about love,” Seonghwa said back to him. “Just because he doesn’t mind it for a friend doesn’t mean he’ll let it go for a boyfriend-“

“Jesus Christ, Seonghwa, why would there be a difference?!” San harshly whispered at him.

Wooyoung finished making the cappuccino and was now heading to make the complicated mocha order, wondering what in the world happened with this Hongjoong that was now resulting into someone’s murder-

“But know he’ll think I’m a liar!” Seonghwa exclaimed. “And I didn’t when I told him I’ve won every single hand of uno I’ve played until  _ you  _ decided to beat me today-“

Wooyoung suddenly turned around to stare at the two, eyes in disbelief. “You think someone’s going to stop liking you because you  _ lost  _ a round of- of  _ UNO?! _ ” he exclaimed.

San made an  _ exactly  _ face to Seonghwa. “See, Wooyoung here gets it!” San said. “And he looks like a rational person.”

“Do you even know the dude’s surname?” Seonghwa asked him.

San leaned over the counter to whisper to Wooyoung. “What’s your surname?”

Wooyoung signed. “Jung.” 

“He’s Jung Wooyoung!” San said to Seonghwa, standing back up correctly. “And he promised me and Hongjoong to teach us how to make cookies for the cookie club!”

Woah, woah, when did Wooyoung ever agree to  _ that _ \- oh, never mind, he remembered now.

Damn, curse that Hyojong for opening his mouth. 

Seonghwa raised an eye at Wooyoung. “You’re making cookies for the cookie club?” he asked, confused. “What did they bribe you with-”

“How  _ dare  _ you think that lowly of me,” San scolded Seonghwa. “I’m not the run threatening murder to people just because they can’t handle losing a game of uno-”

“YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, OF COURSE MURDER IS GOING TO BE THE ACCEPTABLE OPTION!”

***

Hyunggu was busy doing some homework in his room that Saturday when he heard some random screaming happening outside in the hallway of his dorm. 

Confused, Hyunggu set down his pencil and put on his fuzzy slippers, slowly making his way to his door, opening it to reveal some teens running down the hallway, still screaming. 

“Uh-” was there a fire alarm? Did someone get hurt? Was there an emergency? Was there-

Hyunggu stopped the closest person running near him, who he recognized to be someone in one of his seminars, Jinho. “Uh, do you know what’s going on?” he asked him. 

Jinho just pointed down the hallway. “Someone is giving free sashimi downstairs in the lounge, and I’m sure it’s going to run out, you should come with us."

“Oh.” Were they  _ really  _ screaming over sashimi? “No, thanks, I’m good-”

“Come on!” Jinho said, grabbing his arm and running with him, not noticing Hyunggu’s unwillingness. “It’s going to run out!!”

Hyunggu let himself get dragged down the hallway, thinking about his homework that was still in his room to be done. Even though today was Saturday, that didn’t need to be productive, though some people here didn’t seem to think like that. 

As they ran through the hallway, Jinho kept talking to other people that he knew, everyone marvelling about the return of a so-called graduate Heechul and the sashimi he always brought to people, and Hyunggu couldn’t help but wonder about what he was dragging himself into. 

They went down the stairs, and while Jinho was talking to some of what Hyunggu supposed were his friends, Hyunggu said, “Uh, Jinho, you’re kind of-”

Jinho didn’t even get to hear the rest of Hyunggu’s sentence, as the minute they landed on the last step, Jinho let go of his arm (thankfully, though; Hyunggu was about to tell him that it hurt him a little), rushing with his friends to a table with food spread out, a small group of people surrounding it. 

Hyunggu stayed rooted in his spot, rubbing his arms together; the hallway was a bit chilly, and he left his sweater in his room. If he were honest with himself, he  _ was  _ a bit hungry, but he’s never really tried sashimi before.

“Hey.” Hyunggu jumped to see the guy who was now standing beside him, popping a roll of sashimi in his mouth. “I didn’t know you were in this dorm.”

Hyunggu looked at him, wide-eyed, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar until he remembered the Cookie Club meeting earlier this week. “Oh, I- yeah, I guess this is my dorm,” Hyunggu answered, trailing off.

Yuto crossed his arms as he saw the group of people in front of them. “People have been complaining about Heechul graduating,” Yuto explained. “His girlfriend is in the Japan Club and it’s lit, not gonna lie.” 

Hyunggu nodded, paying attention to every word. “Oh, yeah, the Japan club because you’re Japanese, right?” He asked. 

Yuto grinned. “Yeah, glad you remembered, Kino,” he said, using Hyunggu’s fake name - well, he didn’t know it was fake. “But, yeah, I love having sashimi every now and then. “You’ve ever tried it?”

Hyunggu shook his head. “No, I don’t think so-”

“Well, then you  _ gotta try _ some,” Yuto insisted, walking to the table where the group was still bothering Heechul. “Jinho! Pass me that plate over there, it’s for Kino.”

Jinho grabbed two plates, keeping one for himself. “It better not be for you, you get to eat this every week, Mr. President,” Jinho complained, only to smack his friend beside him. “Changgu! I don’t deserve this slander-”

Yuto left them and headed back towards Hyunggu, stretching out the plate of sashimi towards him. “Come on, take a bite, I promise it’s good,” Yuto said. “Dare I say, better than cookies.”

Hesitating, Hyunggy grabbed a small piece, popping it into his mouth, eyes furrowing as he chewed on it, having never tasted something like it. “It’s…. I’ve never had something like this,” he said truthfully, continuing to eat it. 

“It’s the shit, I tell you,” Yuto said, grinning. “It’s amazing.”

***

“This is stupid,” Yoongi said, slamming his laptop shut. “I fucking hate this school and I hate how society imposes this restrictions and regulations on us.”

Hoseok, who had earbuds in, took one out, having no clue what Yoongi just said. “Is something wrong?” he asked him. “What’s wrong with your homework?”

The two were in Yoongi’s dorm room, Hoseok having popped in earlier to see if Yoongi wanted to hang out. Yoongi was too busy doing assignments, though, but he didn’t have the heart to kick out his crush, so now they were in the room together, Yoongi studying at his desk while Hoseok played on his phone, staying quiet as to not disturb him. 

Yoongi ran his hand through his hair. “I’m trying to do this stupid assignment but I hate this proffesor who is acting like such a snob in his email,” Yoongi explained, letting out a string of curses under his breath. “Stupid son of a bitch, who the fuck-”

Hoseok sighed, slapping his face. “Okay, maybe I can help you with your assignment,” he said, desperate to help his friend who was in trouble. “What’s wrong with it?”

“This asshole wants us to write a five-page essay that’s FIVE PERCENT OF OUR GRADE and he wants it due tomorrow!” Yoongi screamed. “AND he just assigned it Wednesday! Like come on, he’s acting like we’re only taking his class, and god forbid someone asks him any questions because then he acts like we weren’t paying attention in class.”

“Oh, he doesn’t sound very nice,” Hoseok said truthfully. “How much of your essay do you have done?”

Yoongi slammed his head on his desk, not caring if his laptop broke or not. “Two paragraphs."

“And this is due  _ tomorrow _ ?!” Hoseok yelled at him. “Yoongi, you have to get it done!” 

“I’m  _ trying  _ but I can’t!!” Yoongi screamed back. “I’m too stupid for this-”

Hoseok slammed his phone down beside him. “You are  _ not  _ stupid, Min Yoongi, we have had this conversation before,” he said. He rolled up his sleeves. “Let me help you, we’re going to get you a good grade in this assignment.”    



	7. Nice! (Biscuit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you guys can tell, all chapters have to do with cookies and whatnot lmao

At the next Cookie Club meeting, they learned to make those cookies with frosting that you can buy at Walmart or whatever, which you either loved or hated.

In Yuta’s opinion, they sucked ass, but while he was baking with the freshman Si Cheng next to him, who had been excited during the whole process, a smile on his face, Yuta didn’t  _ dare  _ to voice his opinion. 

While the cookies were baking in the oven, they set out to make the frosting, and Si Cheng didn’t know whether he should go with the red frosting or the purple frosting and was currently asking Yuta his thoughts about it. 

“Yuta, what do you think?” Si Cheng asked him, that same smile on his face, as he held up two tubes of food coloring. “Red or purple?”

Both frostings would be nasty, of course, so it all boiled down to which one would look prettier, he assumed. “Uh… I don’t know, you pick,” he ended up saying. “I’m… not really good with colors.” 

“What do you mean, not good with colors?” Si Cheng continued to ask him. “How can you be bad at a color?”

“I am a firm believer that you can be bad and anything,” Yuta said. “Which I most certainly am. But if I must… just use both.”

Si Cheng stared at the food coloring tubes in his hands. “Both?”

Yuta nodded. “Yeah, you can, like, mix it for some and then make regular red or purple cookies,” he added. “Or different shades or- I mean, I’m not good with colors.”

“No, you’re not!” Si Cheng exclaimed, turning his attention back to the frosting mixture in the silver bowl. “I think I have an idea.” 

He grabbed the box of the food coloring and flipped it to see the backside, reading the instructions. “Okay, so I’m going to add the amount for red, and I’ll gradually add purple drops, and it can be like a gradient.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yuta said, bending down to see the oven. The cookies look to, dare he say, almost perfect; they were golden brown and inflated, and oh, how he just wanted to bite his teeth down on one right this instant. “How long till the timer rings again?”

Si Cheng pointed at the timer above the tiny oven. “It says two minutes left, I think.”

“Oh, thank god!” Yuta straightened up his back, groaning. “I want to eat one so bad!!!”

“Oh, are you hungry?” Si Cheng picked up his backpack that had been on the floor and set it on the counter, opening the main zipper. “I have stuff you can eat.”

Yuta shook his head. “No, no, no, I am  _ perfectly  _ good, you don’t have to feed me-” he stopped when he saw Si Cheng pull out a wrapped parcel, holding it delicately in his hands. “I mean… what is it?”

“ _ Rou jia mo, _ ” Si Cheng said, grinning. “I really like the seasoning in the meat.”

Si Cheng held it out for Yuta, who hesitated before grabbing it from him, opening it slowly. 

It was a bun, almost pita like, that had a pocket where the meat was, braised pork, Yuta realized. It must have been made some time ago, as it was lukewarm, but still warm nonetheless.

He raised it slowly to his mouth, taking a tiny bite. Damn, Si Cheng was right; the seasoning of the meat was  _ so  _ good. The pork was so soft, so tender, holy fuck-

Yuta covered his mouth, letting out a groan as he continued to chew this. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my whole goddamn life,” he said, swallowing quickly before taking another bite of it. 

Si Cheng stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, rolling his feet back and forth. “I’m glad you like it!” he exclaimed. “I made it from scratch, but I didn’t have all the ingredients for it, I made a lot on accident for breakfast so I had an extra one-”

“Woah, you have this shit for  _ breakfast _ ?!” Yuta exclaimed, lifting up the dish in his hand. “You- dude, you  _ got  _ to show me any other good Chinese stuff you can make, what was this called again?”

“The  _ rou jia mo _ ,” Si Cheng repeated. “I like it, I think it’s good. I can always make you some more, if you want-”

Yuta, who had chosen to take another bite at that moment, chewed on it quickly, nodding his head frantically before swallowing. “I will  _ definitely  _ take you up on that offer,” he said. “Promise?”

“Yeah,” Si Cheng said, his usual smile plastered on his face. “Promise.”

***   
  


After the meeting, the two leaders San and Hongjoong said that they created a group chat, which they added everyone into for future updates and notifications. 

Hanbin, having just given them their number at the front of the room, picked up his backpack from where he had left it on the floor, slinging it over his shoulder as he gave one last look of the room. There were still a lot of people lingering behind, talking in small groups, all except for one. 

The guy who always had tupperware was sitting at a desk far away from the others, hunched in his seat as he typed on his phone, looking up every so often around the room before turning his attention back to his phone. In front of him, there was a small tupperware container, containing the cookies that they made today, tightly packaged and organized

Hanbin walked over to where Bobby was, who was confused when Hanbin came to stand in front of him. “Are you going to make me fun of me again?”

“I- wait?” Hanbin asked, puzzled. “I have  _ never  _ made fun of you.”

“Uh, yeah, you did,” Bobby reiterated, turning his attention back to his phone. “Pretty sure.”

Hanbin shook his head. “Sorry, buddy, but-”

“It’s  _ Bobby _ ,” Bobby corrected him. 

“I was using it as a common noun, not as your name,” Hanbin explained himself. “But, okay,  _ Bobby _ , I did not make fun of you, and if I did, I apologize."

Bobby raised an eye at him, turning off his phone before sighing. “What other perfect cookies did you make this time?” he asked, picking up the tupperware container on the desk. 

“Well,”Hanbin started. “I think my cookies came out as shit, but…”

Hanbin took out the cookies that he had in his pocket; he wrapped them several times in the napkins that they had before stuffing it in there, hoping they would be safe, but he could still feel how broken they got in his pocket. Hopefully they weren’t  _ that  _ crumbly. 

As he unwrapped it for Bobby to see, the latter, groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of  _ course  _ they came out perfect,” he said, even though the cookies were broken. 

“Do you not see how bad they got?” Hanbin asked him. 

“That’s because you stuffed it in your pocket,” Bobby pointed out. “Not because your baking sucks.”

“Well, I’m… flattered to say the least,” Hanbin managed to say. “I don’t usually get congratulated on my baking, it’s more often my rap-”

Bobby sat up straighter, perking up. “Rap? You rap?”

Hanbin glanced around the room, where there were still some students present. It was definitely getting more empty, though. 

“Yeah, I did,” Hanbin said quietly. “But I quit.”

“W-why?” Bobby asked. 

“I- why do you care anyways? Everyone here thinks rap is stupid anyways,” he quickly muttered, turning around to head out. He didn’t know why he even bothered to come talk to  _ Bobby  _ anyways. 

He could hear Bobby scoff. “Rapping is what got me into this university,” he replied. “Which I like to think is good enough. But if you’re a rapper, no doubt you’re going to be better than me, too. Everyone is.”

Hanbin raised an eye. “Wait, rapping got you into  _ what?!” _

Bobby shrugged. “I won a scholarship,” he explained, standing up from his spot at the desk. He wanted to head back to his dorm so that he could eat alone in silence while trying to do more reading for a class. “I had to make a video, and I rapped in it. My parents don’t know what it was about nor what I rapped about, and I hope they never find out.”

“That- not gonna lie, that actually sounds really cool,” Hanbin said, grinning a little. “Do you have a rapper name?”

Bobby waved a hand at him, frowning. “Bobby?” he drawled out. “Did you  _ really  _ think that was my real name? I’m a native Korean, idiot, my real name is Jiwon.”

Hanbin stuffed his cookies back into his pocket before raising his hands up. “Damn, excuse me for not wanting to make any assumptions,” he retorted. 

“Okay,  _ fine _ , my bad,” Bobby said, rolling his eyes. “Do  _ you  _ have a rapper name? It’s probably gonna be perfect, too.”

At this moment, Hanbin hesitated. 

Rap was  _ very  _ important to him, and his underground rapper life back before he came to university is one that he thought he would be able to bury and keep confidential.

But, if what Bobby was saying was true, then that means that it was very important to the latter. Plus, he didn’t seem like he meant any harm. 

“B.I,” Hanbin finally managed to say. “It was my rapper name, and hopefully I use it one day.”

***

_ Cookie Club _

_ Hongjoong _

_ This is Hongjoong, me and San only plan on using this chat for updates, in case you guys ever need it. Don’t hesitate to reach out to us, especially freshman. I know college is really different than what you’re used to, and even though this club ended up really different than what was planned because of San being an idiot with the sign, hopefully we can still put it to use.  _

_ San _

_ How do I turn off my microwave _

_ Yuto _

_ That was a 180 right there _

_ Hongjoong _

_ San wtf did u do _

_ And why did you text this to the cookie chat _

_ San _

_ Don’t worry I unplugged it!  _

_ Jam closed the door shut _

_ Also this is the biggest chat I’m in so I thought hey, more help _

_ Yoongi _

_ Wait you guys can help _

_ I have an assignment due at midnight, quick, do you guys think humanity is naturally evil or not _

_ Hoseok _

_ Yoongi I already gave you my answer earlier!! _

_ Also why don’t you ask Namjoon? He’s really smart! _

_ Yoongi _

_ I don’t want a positive answer, negative shit only _

_ Junhoe _

_ What tf did I get myself into _

_ Also I like to think humanity is naturally evil _

_ Give anyone money and they will turn into greedy bastards _

_ Like my dad _

_ Yuto _

_ Someone needs to go to therapy _

_ Junhoe _

_ Shut the fuck up _

_ Yoongi _

_ I will look into it _

_ Thank you  _

_ Junhoe _

_ Np _

_ Hoseok _

_ Don’t encourage him _

_ Yuta _

_ Hey this is Yuta, finally got off my next class _

_ Also I’m reading the above messages and is no one concerned about the microwave guy _

_ Yoongi _

_ Microwave what _

_ Hongjoong _

_ San is completely fine, people _

_ San _

_ I’m going to order another mocha _

_ Hongjoong _

_ San this isn’t your twitter _

_ San _

_ Says who? _ _   
  
_

_ Hongjoong _

_ This isn’t private messaging either _

_ Junhoe  _

_ Says who _

_ Yuto _

_ Damn, he got you _

_ Hongjoong _

_ I hope you guys have a nice night _

_ Yuta _

_ No thank you _

_ Kino _

_??? _

  
  


***   
  
If Junhoe was honest, he didn’t like how the cookies he made for the cookie club turned out. 

They were okay, he assumed, but the truth was, he has never cooked or baked in his life. Being from a rich family will do that to you, which he always thought would be a big plus but… maybe not.

There were a few students from wealthy families on campus, but Junhoe wasn’t really friends with any of them. Not that he would want to, anyways; they weren’t desirable people to hang out with. Sooner or later, they will backstab him for sure. 

Having money though meant he could go to Insomnia Cookies right now and get himself a big box of chocolate chip cookies, though, without worrying about tuition. Probably every normal Korean student’s dream. 

Junhoe headed over to the little store, picking up his usual order. It wasn’t a weekend, so there weren’t any parties or social gatherings of the sort going on, so he was probably just going to head back to his room and eat them in silence while scrolling mindlessly on his phone. He did that a lot, unfortunately, despite his parents scolding him. 

On his way back, though, he must have been paying more attention on his phone, because he accidentally bumped into someone on the sidewalk, looking up to see a student. 

“Shit, sorry,” Junhoe said quickly, thankfully that he managed not to spill his box of cookies. He didn’t feel like going back there again to get more should he ruin this batch. “Didn’t mean to.”

The guy in front of him stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before nodding once he realized what Junhoe said. “Oh, uh, yeah, you’re good,” he sputtered out. “Sorry, I don’t really pay attention when I’m hungry- yeah…”

“Oh, hungry?” Junhoe stuffed his phone in his pocket before lifting up the box to show him the cookies inside. “You can grab one, I know I planned on eating all this but maybe I should prevent a stomache.”

“Ooh, nice!” the guy said, tentatively grabbing a cookie, the softness already causing it to fall apart in his hands. “I- thank you, really- wait a second, you’re the dude from last time.”

Last time? “What are you talking about, last time?” Junhoe asked, confused. 

“I went over to get cookies and they didn’t have anymore,” the guy explained. “But you gave me some back then, too. Really appreciated it, by the way. I’m always starving here.”

Junhoe squinted his eyes, trying to think before he realized what the dude was saying. “Oh, yeah, I remember,” he said finally. “I never did catch your name though.”

Despite it being dark outside, he could see how the guy’s face turned slightly red. “It’s… Jinhwan, I guess. Yeah, Jinhwan.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from my friends who i dedicated this story, I can't be active on reddit atm due to my account, so im sorry if im coming off as silent on there. 
> 
> also, I also dont have access to my insta or twitter anymore, so if you guys tried to messgae me, im sorry. i know ao3 doesnt have a pm system, but you guys can also message me on aff or wattpad! (i dont have this story on their as i dont have a good cover yet, oof)


	8. Smooth as Butter Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ate a donut earlier lmao

Hongjoong stuffed the rest of his notebooks into his backpack, making sure not to accidentally crumple or bend anything. He liked to have all his stuff organized, and looking at something out of place made his eyes bleed. 

When he was grabbing his pencil pouch off his desk, a knock on the door startled him. He wasn’t used to many people coming to his room, except San and sometimes Mingi. The ones who always scared the shit out of him were always Yeosang and Seonghwa.

Still holding the pencil pouch in his hands, Hongjoong made his way to the door, not even caring about making himself presentable (he still hadn’t changed; he was only in a plain white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts, plus his socks - don’t even  _ dare  _ talk about his hair). 

Hongjoong opened the door, staring at who he now realized was Seonghwa with a bored expression. “What… What are you doing here?” he asked. “Another dare that Jongho did?”

“Jongho didn’t do  _ shit _ ,” Seonghwa said. He was dressed nicely,  _ much  _ nicer than Hongjoong over here, but to be fair, Seonghwa came from a rich family, so it was to be expected. “No, I just came because, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, I guess.”

Hongjoong, being shorter, looked up to Seonghwa, sighing. It was Friday, and he didn’t really have plans, so he was going to take advantage of that and go to the library and study, but Seonghwa probably wanted to make fun of him again. “Seonghwa, I  _ really  _ am not in the mood for another prank-”

“I  _ swear  _ it’s not a prank!” Seonghwa exclaimed. “I just want to see you, is that too much to ask?”

“I- for  _ what  _ particular reason do you wish to see me?” Hongjoong asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Some sharp pencils were poking against the pencil pouch in his hands, poking his arm, but he tried to ignore the tiny pain it was causing. “You’re  _ really  _ expecting me to believe that you don’t have anything else planned on a Friday?”

“Well, maybe I  _ didn’t  _ make plans,” Seonghwa mumbled under his breath. 

Hongjoong raised an eye. “Not even a date or something?”

“No, I don’t go on  _ dates _ ,” Seonghwa denied. “I’m not  _ interested  _ in other people.”

_ Sounds like something a playboy would say, _ Hongjoong though. “What did you want to do then?” he asked, still thinking Seonghwa was up to something. 

Seonghwa ran his hands through his styled hair. Literally  _ why  _ he would make an effort to look decent everytime he wanted to be with Hongjoong was a mystery to him; San sometimes showed up in just boxers (although, that’s just San.) “We can… go out to eat?” he suggested. “You can pick, I really don’t mind.”

Ah. That explained why he was dressed so well. 

“Well, let me change, then,” Hongjoong said, uncrossing his arms as he stepped back inside his dorm room, throwing his pencil pouch on his desk. “I’m assuming you’re done with all your upcoming assignments and whatnot.”

“Oh, yeah, a lot of them were similar to what I’ve done in my father’s company,” Seonghwa said, taking one step into the room, looking around. “It wasn’t that bad-”

He saw Hongjoong grab a pair of jeans off his bed, holding it in his hands as he stared at Seonghwa.

“-oh, I’m sorry, I- fuck-” Seonghwa turned around, shutting the door. “Sorry, I swear I’m not looking.”

“Uh… it’s fine,” he heard Hongjoong say behind him. True to his word, Seonghwa didn’t dare to look at him. “There, I’m done.”

Seonghwa turned around again, looking at Hongjoong, who was now wearing the jeans instead of his basketball shorts. He was still wearing the white t-shirt, though, and grabbed a thin black jacket off the back of his chair. 

“You’re… looking good,” Seonghwa managed to sputter out, stunned by Hongjoong who, despite wearing simple clothes, still looked wonderful. “Nice.”

“You’re funny.” Hongjoong grabbed his black converse under his desk and put them on while standing up; he was already wearing socks, since he didn’t like his feet touching the bare tiles on the floor. “No wonder you hang out with San.”

Seonghwa  _ really  _ wanted to shower Hongjoong with all types of compliments, from how radiant his smile was to how he managed to rock every single outfit, even jeans and a t-shirt, but knowing the boy wouldn’t listen to him, at he said now was “well, I want to hang out with you now. I don’t think that’s a crime.”

***

_ Cookie Club _

_ San _

_ I have an announcement regarding the next meeting _

_ Yoongi _

_ We have the next meeting Tuesday, right? _

_ Yuto _

_ C O O K I E _

_ Bobby _

_ Wtf _

_ Hongjoong _

_ Yes we do have another meeting next Tuesday _

_ Wait announcement of what? _

_ San? _

_ San _

_ You know the cafe we always go to? Especially with Seonghwa _

_ Kino _

_ I love cafes!!!! _

_ Junhoe _

_ I think my father owns two cafes here in the city _

_ Hongjoong _

_ Don’t remind me of that idiot _

_ Yeah what about it _

_ Yoongi _

_ Who’s Seonghwa _

_ Hongjoong _

_ No one important _

_ San _

_ ANYWAYS _

_ There’s like this gorgeous barista right _

_ His name is Wooyoung _

_ Yuta _

_ What is this, a coffee shop au _

_ Yoongi _

_ Those suck ass _

_ Junhoe  _

_ Coffee shop what _

_ San _

_ Anyways this guy is REALLY GOOD at making cookies _

_ Like insanely good _

_ Like I would rather die than not have another cookie of his _

_ Hoseok _

_ I don’t think you should be that negative! _ _   
  
_

_ Yoongi _

_ Let a man dream, hobi _

_ Hanbin _

_ Like so good you just want to eat him out for an hour straight as a reward? _ _   
  
_

_ Hongjoong _

_ PLEASE STOP _

_ San _

_ EXACTLY _

_ Yuto _

_ Man, I don’t remember the last time I ate out someone _

_ Junhoe _

_ I can, yesterday _

_ Hoseok _

_ I don’t think we should be talking about sex here _

_ Si Cheng _

_ Hey, non native Korean here, someone educate me _

_ San _

_ Anyways, Wooyoung said he’ll make us cookies! _

_ But he wants the meeting as his cafe since he has all the supplies _

_ Hongjoong _

_ And WHEN were you planning on telling me? _ _   
  
_

_ San _

_ WELL _

_ FRIDAY YOU WERE BUSY ON A DATE WITH SEONGHWA _

_ I WENT TO THE CAFE FOR ANOTHER MOCHA AND TALKED TO WOOYOUNG _

_ Yoongi _

_ WHO IS SEONGHWA _

_ Hanbin _

_ Clearly someone important if they keep mentioning him _

_ Hongjoong _

_ He’s really not _

  
***

Hyunggu rubbed his eyes for the third time that Saturday. 

And it was only 8 PM. 

He felt like crying at his point. He was  _ really  _ stuck on this assignment that was due Monday, and didn’t know what to do anymore. 

Hyunggu has tried quite possibly  _ everything  _ that he could think of. He searched up online, he went on Quizlets, he went on Khan academy, he went to the library, he’s been to the office hours, heck, he even read the  _ entire  _ first half of the textbook trying to find something to help him, but alas… he was still stuck. 

The good thing was that there was still time, though. It was Saturday, after all, but it saddened Hyunggu knowing that he wasn’t going to have any time for himself during the weekend if he wanted to get a good grade on this assignment. 

It seemed like  _ every  _ other college student here was having the time of their life. Everyone studied, sleep, ate, had fun with their friends, went to parties, and some  _ still  _ even managed to see their parents everyone once in a while? How were they getting all that time? Was Hyunggu the only one with hard classes? 

Or was he just stupid?

Hyunggu let out another cry, laying his head on his desk. He could feel his eyes getting wet, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care as he laid there on the desk, thinking what to do. 

Maybe he could ask for help? No, that wasn’t going to be possible; he didn’t know anyone in this campus, and he didn’t have friends back home. 

Matter of fact, there was only  _ one  _ person that had willingly given him his number. 

Sitting back up on his desk, eyes widening, Hyunggu immediately grabbed his phone off his desk and pressed the phone app, dialing a familiar name. 

He half-expected him to not answer, but to his surprise, Yuto picked it up quickly. “Kino?” he asked, using the fake name Hyunggu had given him. “What is it?”

Hyunggu swallowed, wiping his tears off his face. Even though Yuto couldn’t see him, he still didn’t want to give off the appearance of sounding pathetic. “Are you busy?”

“Uh, no, not really,” Yuto said from the other line, and Hyunggu could hear some people whispering in the background. “Did you want to hang out?”

“I- If I’m honest, I’m doing homework,” Hyunggu explained. “And I’m really struggling on this one assignment, and-”

“You need help?” Yuto finished. “Yeah, I can help, where do you want to meet up?”

“Meet- meet up?” Hyunggu stuttered out. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s totally fine,” Yuto added. “I mean, we can do it over the phone, but it’s harder not to see, I guess.”

Hyunggu turned on his phone, showing the time and that he was one the phone with Yuto. Currently it was 10:34 PM, and it was already dark outside. 

“It’s night, are you  _ sure  _ it’s okay?” Hyunggu asked, terrified. He had  _ never  _ been allowed to go out at night back when he lived with his parents. 

“I mean… we can still be on campus, if you’re worried of being murder off campus or something,” Yuto said, laughing. “Wait, I shouldn’t be laughing, that happened a year ago I think-”

“It happened  _ what _ ?!” Hyunggu shrieked. 

“-anyways, just pick where you want to go,” Yuto said. “I really don’t mind.”

Hyunggu took the phone off his ear, staring at the contact name. Was Yuto  _ really  _ offering to take him somewhere? On a Saturday night? Where the latter could instead be with his friends?

He felt a bit bad; it was his own fault that he was stupid enough to not be able to do his assignment. However, Hyunggu  _ had  _ called him for help, and it was Yuto’s idea, anyways. 

He put the phone back against his ear. “I”m okay with anything,” he said at last.

***

“It’s not even eleven and he’s already asleep,” Seokjin said, grabbing a piece of popcorn from Namjoon’s bowl, ignoring the latter’s glare at him. He threw it at Yoongi, who was leaning against the couch, eyes closed. “Wake up, bitch!”

“Jin, let him  _ sleep _ , please,” Hoseok said, grabbing the popcorn that bounced off of Yoongi onto the floor, throwing it back at Seokjin. “He’s been really stressful about work, let him nap.”

“Dude, like you said, it’s already eleven, that’s a perfectly good time for someone to be going to sleep,” Namjoon pointed out. “Not everyone is planning on falling asleep drunk like you.”

Seokjin glared at him. “How dare you criticize my drinking habits when I am legal drinking age-”

“Oh my  _ god,  _ you guys are so- so argumentative,” Hoseok said, grabbing another can of cola off the coffee table. He already has two bottles of soju, and unlike  _ Seokjin _ over here, he didn’t like waking up with headaches. “Do you guys have to get worked up over  _ everything _ ?”

“Okay, Mr. World Peace advocate,” Seokin said. “Last time I recalled, I woke up and chose violence today.”

“Surprised you actually woke up,” Namjoon muttered under his breath, taking a swig of his beer. 

Seokjin raised a hand up, leaning forward. “Fuck you-”

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ hit me, asshole,” Namjoon said, leaning backwards. Seokjin missed, hitting the air instead. “Rude.”

“Fuck you,” Seokjin said again. “Anyways, I’m assuming Yoongi’s going to sleep tomorrow as well, are you guys going to do anything or also be fucking miserable?”

Namjoon shrugged. “Just going to do some advanced reading,” he said, looking at Hoseok, who was now looking at the carpet, playing with the threads. “Hobi?”

Hoseok shrugged. “Maybe, I haven’t said yes yet.”

“Yes to  _ what _ ?” Seokjin asked, curious. He sat up straighter, grabbing the opened bottle of vodka and pouring himself a shot. “Cheers to Hoseok finally getting laid!”

“I am  _ not  _ getting laid,” Hoseok said, glaring at him. “I- oh my gosh, you guys think about sex  _ way  _ too much.”

“Hoseok, what are you planning to say yes to?” Namjoon said. 

Hoseok didn’t immediately reply, still playing with the carpet underneath him. “Someone asked me out, and I told them I would think about it,” he said finally. 

“Woah, seriously??” Seokjin asked, downing his shot of vodka.

Namjoon pointed at Yoongi besides Hoseok, who still appeared to be sleeping. “What about…”

Hoseok sighed. “Namjoon, you know I usually appreciate your wits, but I’m not going to take your word for it this time,” he said, taking one last drink of his coca cola before reaching for another soju bottle. “Yoongi doesn’t like me back, and it’s  _ fine _ , you know, he shouldn’t have to-”

“But- I mean, you haven’t  _ spoken  _ to him about it,” Namjoon interrupted him. “I just think you shouldn’t make any rash decisions-”

“Dude, he’s not hurting anyone, why can’t Hoseok go on this date?” Seokjin said, pouring himself another shot of vodka. “Here, Hoseok, let's toast to you finally going on a date and not moping over Yoongi here. Don’t tel him I said this, but I love him to death-”

“Why don’t you want him to know that?” Namjoon asked. 

“-and it’s his fucking problem if he doesn’t like you back,” Seokjin concluded, holding up his shot. 

Hoseok, having opened his bottle, clinked it against the little shot glass. “Cheers,” he mumbled, stealing another glance at Yoongi besides him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, how's life, i hope you guys are happy


End file.
